cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zblueblur0
|team = Red |nativeresources = }} History Although Zblueblur0's nation current nation BlackSky was founded on March 15, 2009, Zblueblur0 could be called a veteran of Planet Bob since he established not less than eight nations and was a member of many different alliances before becoming a member of Pacifica. When he joined CN in 2007, Zblueblur0 became a member of the White Delegation from June to September of the same year. It occurred to him that the leadership of TWD was severely lacking and that this might lead to the possibility that the Phoenix Federation could attack and destroy TWD. Anxious about the previously mentioned possibility, Zblueblur0 decided to abandon TWF together with many other TWD members, and formed a new alliance in 2008, called the Crescent Moon Republic. He remained there until its merger with the United Black States to become Obsidian. As Zblueblur0 felt it was time to move on, he informed the Obsidian leadership that he would be willing to stay in order to help the new alliance in its early days, but would leave once it had established itself. Zblueblur0 set his sights on membership in the New Pacific Order next, but felt out of place after being a member of smaller alliances during his previous time on Planet Bob. In 2009, Zblueblur0 left the NPO for a smaller but somewhat similar alliance to the NPO, the New Sith Order. Zblueblur0 didn't remain within NSO for a long time, due to the fact that he felt uncomfortable with the way the NSO was run at the time. Still looking for an alliance he could truly call his home, Zblueblur0 next joined Sparta but encountered some of the same problems that he had experienced during his time as a member of TWD; he didn't like the direction that Sparta was heading to because of the leadership back then. After conversations with several friends within the New Pacific Order, Zblueblur0 realized that Pacifica was the best choice for him on Planet Bob and, therefore, he rejoined the Order in November 2009. Membership in the New Pacific Order After membership in many other alliances, as explained above, Zblueblur0 rejoined the Order in November 2009. He believes that the New Pacific Order is not only his home, but is also the alliance where he can truly test himself among the best of the best on Planet Bob. During his time in the Order, Zblueblur0 has involved himself in a number of different departments within the Order. His most memorable moment in the Order was when he joined, and also meeting the people who make the NPO great. In the future, he hopes to join the NPO's Military Command and become a Department Head. Camaraderie and Friendship Zblueblur0 had the honor to get to know many people within the NPO who he admired for their dedication, striving to follow their lead. Foremost among these Pacificans are Red, Bilrow, and Gandroff who have been a great help to him ever since he joined. Furthermore, he holds them in high regard and calls them his closest friends and advisors in the Order. Other members who have been a great influence were Uncle B and Kylliah, both of whom have since moved on to other alliances. Moreover, Zblueblur0 made friends with many Pacificans, too many to mention all of them. Avatar3619 and Nascar8FanGA are amongst them, to name but a few. Current Duties Military Intelligence On October 13, 2010 Zblueblur0 was promoted in from Tactical Analyst to Cryptographer. His duty was to serve Pacifica and protect her from threatening enemies. Tech Corps In October 2010, Zblueblur0 was appointed Manager in the . His job includes to oversee Dispatchers and Procurers who observe under his command. Furthermore, he has to ensure that the Tech keeps flowing from the younger member nations of the New Pacific Order to the mature and older ones. Academy Zblueblur0 held the position of Professor in the Imperial . His duty was to question applicants and to decide which of them may become a Pacifican and who can't. Zblueblur0 taught cadets the ways of the Order and made sure they learned enough to fulfill future duties. Media Corps On October 22, 2010, he was promoted Mix Master in the . As such, Zblueblur0's duty is to entertain the audience of Radio Free Pacifica by playing different kinds of music. He considers this position a very rewarding he indulges himself in performing. Pacific Bank Additionally, he is Bank Agent within the . As such, he sends money aid to members of the New Pacific Order, when they are in need. Zblueblur0 is of the opinion that he performs a vital and solemn duty for the greater good of Pacifica by doing so. Star Guard When Zblueblur0 worked as Astronomer in Star Guard, he worked hard to make sure that Franco's Star was maintained for all members of Planet Bob to see. As Astronomer, he was in charge of the Star Guard. Awards of the New Pacific Order Wars for the New Pacific Order Epic Squad, Zeta Battalion Zblueblur0 is currently a member of the Epic Squad, a Zeta Battalion squad. Previously, he was squad leader of the House of Cards squad, which disbanded in late 2009. Future Aspirations Zblueblur0 would like to do the best he can in order to serve Pacifica. He hopes to be considered worthy to be promoted to join the ranks of MilCom and become Schoolmaster of the Academy one day.